Kapitel 8
Kapitel 8: Mikhail is the eighth chapter overall, and third chapter of Volume 2 of the 07 ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of May 2005 in Japan, and March (date unknown) 2009 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5225-2 and 978-1-60510-033-3 respectively. Summary Teito remembers Mikage's last words, telling Teito that he loves him and not to take revenge against the Imperial Army, scrawled all over the Church walls with his Zaiphon. However, during the fight it was revealed to Ayanami that Teito has the Eye of Mikhail, and, fearing a repeat of the Raggs War if the Pope were to get a hold of it, Ayanami vows to retrieve the stone for the military. Meanwhile, Teito confronts Castor, wishing to travel to Hohburg Fortress to take revenge despite Mikage's earlier warnings to him. When questioned on past events, Teito tells Castor that he knows Frau is Zehel, one of the Seven Ghosts and Castor has the same scent. Castor suddenly renders Teito unconscious, revealing himself to be a Ghost too, and attempts to erase Teito's memory of the battle with Mikage and Zehel's reveal. However, he is stopped by Frau who reasons that it will take away Mikage's last smile: Teito's last treasure. Castor warns Frau that he will lose his position as a Ghost if a human were to find out about their existence, but before they are able to take it any further, Frau's scythe malfunctions and attacks an unconscious Teito, despite Frau's protests. The Eye of Mikhail intervenes before Teito is injured, and a furious Mikhail attacks the two Bishops. When Mikhail demands the removal of the collar, Castor counters that only the army can remove it. To control Mikhail, Frau makes use of the commands of the collar, and once Teito has been incapacitated, the Bishops decide to enrol Teito in the clergy exams. Quotes from this Chapter *"The light that used to spill all over my fingers...cannot reach anymore. The things I need to apologize for won't ever be forgiven. Even if I didn't have any right to stand next to you...Mikage smiled until the end. He was my friend until the end." - Teito mourning over the loss of Mikage (Page 03/04) *"I must protect this country. I will protect it no matter what I'll become." - Ayanami (Page 12) *"You carry the same scent on you, Castor-san." - Teito Klein guessing Castor is a ghost as well (Page 15) *"If I erase his memory of Zehel, Mikage's last smile will be lost forever. Do you want me to steal all that's precious to him?" - Frau justifying his not erasing Teito's memory (Page 18) *"If Teito-kun were to ever see our real forms, what would he think?" - Castor (Page 20) *"We should just watch over him from a distance..." - Castor about protecting Teito (Page 22) *"Behold! Even amongst the previous bearers, my master is undisputably a beautiful first or second rank vessel. Well? Isn't he wonderful?" - Mikhail about Teito (Page 26) *"Somehow, I cannot defy this collar. It must also bother my master. What should I do..." - Mikhail worried about Teito (Page 30) Characters in order of Appearance Trivia *As Teito stands among a line of cadets in a flashback, behind him to the right is a cadet that looks exactly like Yukinami. *This is the chapter in which the Language of the Gods makes its first appearance. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 2 Category:Chapters